


Twice as mischievous

by RedJumper



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Halloween, animal headbands, asides from one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: "I am not the devil."
Kudos: 12





	Twice as mischievous

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own characters  
> I had to write This twice

The first thing Tim hears as he steps off the elevator is Tony and Ziva arguing - yet again. 

As he walks by his colleagues - who know the team well enough not to put attention when things like this happen - he can start to make out Ziva's protests. 

"I am not the devil."

Some days Tim wishes he stayed in Norfolk. 

As he reaches the entrance of the bullpen he sees Ziva's disgruntled face, which is usual. However what is unusual is the devil horns headband she has on. 

"McGee, tell Tony I don't have to wear these."

"Tim, tell Ziva since she's the probie that she has to do what I say."

Tim knowing better to get in between Tony and Ziva when they're like this goes straight to his desk and starts to put his stuff away. 

"I look ridiculous."

"So did the devil."

"I thought the devil looked pretty. There's a saying."

"Smart as the devil and twice as pretty." Tony shoots Tim a smile as if providing Ziva with a saying means he's suddenly on Tony's side 

"Why do you have these? You hate Halloween" Ziva makes a good point, actually she makes several good points, one of which Tim didn't know. 

"It's Halloween?"

Both Tony and Ziva turn to stare at him. Then they both leave their individual desks to join Tim at his own. Ziva plants her hands at the front of his desk and looms over it while Tony stays at his left. 

Tim looks away the squadron to see if Gibbs will make one of his sudden appearances but nope, doesn't happen. 

Sometimes Tim wishes he had at least stay over in Cyber. 

Tim doesn't even realise that Tony must've been carrying something behind his back until he can feel something being slid into his hair. Tim doesn't know what it is but Tony deserves a glare for it anyway. 

"You make a make a very angry kitty."

"Like Ziva said you hate this holiday, where did you get these."

"Found them."

Even though Tony's walking back to his desk Tim still asks "Found them?"

He gets a shrug as an answer. He turns to Ziva in hopes of getting something better. "He found them?"

"I do not where he got them or why he has them." That's not much of an answer but apparently the only one Tim is going to get. 

Tony appears back at his right and sits a cardboard box down on top of a file Tim has on his desk. Inside it there's another cat headband, a cow one, a bat one, a donkey one, an elephant one, a fox and a dog one. 

Ziva reaches in a takes out the bat headband. "This is for Abby?"

"I was thinking that or the dog one."

"Pick the bat one." If someone gets Abby on the dog track again then she's going to ask about Jethro and Tim doesn't have he heart to tell her he's given the dog away. 

"The McGeek has spoken, Ms Sciuto gets the bat one."

Tony grabs the the dog one and elephant one. "I thinking this one for Palmer" he holds up the dog headband. "And this one for Ducky." He hold up the other one. 

"Too bad Duck only have ear holes, if not that would've been more appropriate." And Tony's pointed look and Ziva's tilt of the head, Tim adds. "It's not a weird thing to know." Because really it's not, anyone that has ever seen a duck before knows they don't have ears. 

"What are thinking for Gibbs?"

"Well Ziva, Abby has always said he's a silver fox so," Tony picks up the fox headband and waves it around. 

Tim checks the box and sees there's only a cat one, cow one and a donkey own left. He grabs the donkey one and winks at Ziva. 

Tim stands up so he's right in front of Tony and slides the headband onto his head. He's surprised that he doesn't hear a protest from Tony about messing up his hair but all Tony does is blink up at him. 

"Now we have proof you're an ass Tony."

Tony's jaw drops slightly and Tim can hear Ziva start to laugh. Tim's smirk turns into a lighthearted smile. 

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual DiNozzo." They're both smiling at each other so neither statement proven. 

Tim can hear Ziva's laugh suddenly die down and looks around the bullpen for the reason. And there at the entrance it is: Gibbs. He's standing with a smile (albeit a very small one). 

Tony, realising he no longer has Ziva or Tim's attention turns to find out what does. He drops the dog and elephant ears back in the box and grabs the fox ones. He starts to stride over to Gibbs. Tim shares a brief questioning look with Ziva. 

Instead of sliding them on himself like Tony did to Tim and also presumably Ziva, he hands Gibbs the handband. Gibbs takes one look at it and then flicks his gaze to Tim and Ziva. Gibbs puts the headband on. 

Never in his life did Tim think he would see Leroy Jethro Gibbs wearing bright orange fox ears by here he is witnessing it first hand. 

He's the first one to start laughing. Then Ziva joins in and then Tony. Gibbs' smile gets bigger so he's counting that as a smile. 

Some days Tim wishes he wasn't on the MCRT, today is not one of them.


End file.
